Fluorescente
by Coelum
Summary: Hay veces, en las que lo único que se quiere es ser comprendido. Otras, en las que se llegan a puntos extremos para conseguirlo. Ese es el caso de Naruto. Sasunaru.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hola! No sé si es la lluvia la que me empuja a escribir estas cosas, aunque tampoco es importante.

Siempre pensé, que la pareja Sasuke x Naruto no era sencilla. No todo es de color de rosa, y aún menos para dos ninjas que se juegan la vida todos los días.

Bueno, recomiendo para este fic escuchar canciones al estilo "Special Needs" o "Space Monkey" del grupo _Placebo. _O simplemente "Somewhere I belong" de _Linkin Park_.

No es necesario escucharlas, sin embargo le da al fic otro tante que aún no sé cómo clasificar.

Sin más dilación, espero que os guste.

* * *

-

-

**FLUORESCENTE**

**-**

**-  
**

Sasuke se palpó ligeramente el estómago, donde había recibido un golpe directo. La zona estaba amoratada, pero no le dolía. O al menos, no el golpe.

Guardó los lápices de grafito y apartó con la mano los dos fluorescentes que había sobre su escritorio. ¿Para qué los había traído? Sólo servían para llamar y captar la atención.

Sus ojos oscuros se desplazaron tortuosamente por las curvas y los sombreados del dibujo que acababa de terminar. Éste estaba perfectamente delineado al carboncillo y mantenía un gris monocromo por todo el lienzo.

Sus dientes chirriaban por la fricción que provocaba la tensión de su mandíbula. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas por la penumbra de la habitación. Su respiración trataba desesperadamente de recobrar un ritmo uniforme, pero la enorme brecha que cruzaba su corazón le impedía concentrase.

Y es que casi podía oír cómo fluía la sangre en su interior; firme, sinuosa, flexible…, siguiendo un camino disparatado hasta perderse en algún lugar y volver a empezar el recorrido.

Cerró momentáneamente los párpados.

Un nuevo torrente de recuerdos le oprimió fuertemente la cabeza, forzándolo a suspirar de dolor.

-

…

-

—_Sasuke, tranquilízate. No va a pasarme nada._

—_Te repito que no sabes lo que estás haciendo. Deja de jugar y deja ese uniforme ahí._

—_Y yo te repito que no es ningún juego —le advirtió sin soltar la máscara blanca de sus brazos. Sasuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, irritado._

—_No pienso dejarte seguir con esto, Naruto —Sasuke se colocó en el umbral de la puerta con claras intenciones—. Tenlo presente._

—_Ahora soy un ANBU igual que tú —le espetó Naruto con una mirada de autosuficiencia pintada en el rostro—. No tienes poder sobre mí. No puedes detenerme._

_Las pálidas facciones de Sasuke se crisparon en una mueca de rabia. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Naruto? ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba así?_

—_Puede que ya no tenga autoridad sobre ti, pero sigo siendo más fuerte que tú._

—_Oh —Naruto mostró una sonrisa descompuesta—. ¡Por eso digo que tienes el ego por las nubes!_

_Sasuke apretó aún más los labios y se preparó para recibir el ataque._

_-  
_

…

-

Volvió en sí varios minutos más tarde.

El pulso le temblaba. Tenía la nuca húmeda por el sudor. Aún sentía un molesto sonido zumbándole en el oído.

_Pam…_

_Pam…_

_Pam…_

Después nada. Silencio.

Sasuke volvió a fijar la mirada en el dibujo a carboncillo del joven de amplia sonrisa y pelo revuelto que, pese a que parecía estar contento, el brillo altivo y amable de sus ojos se veía corrompido por el enfermizo color gris del retrato.

El chico de pelo negro rió ante la grotesca coincidencia.

Si lo pensaba bien, ¿no estaba ese dibujo reflejando la realidad que existía entre él y Naruto?

…

—_¡Apártate de mi camino! —gritó Naruto mientras intentaba quitar a Sasuke del medio de la puerta a empujones._

—_Ni hablar —gruñó a la vez que esquivaba escuetamente una patada; por mucho que le atacase Naruto, él sólo se defendía lo justo—. ¡No estás preparado para convertirte en ANBU! ¡Compréndelo de una vez!_

—_Compréndelo de una vez. ¡Ja! —repitió Naruto con odio—. Compréndelo tú._

_Compréndeme, por favor._

—_Sabes que en el fondo es todo un capricho. No tienes ninguna necesidad real de convertirte en ANBU._

—_¡Eso no es verdad! —El joven de pelo rubio se lanzó nuevamente hacia su compañero, golpeándolo en el estómago con el canto de la mano._

_Sasuke se vio obligado a doblarse en dos al recibir el golpe, ocasión que aprovechó Naruto para escabullirse por un lado de la puerta. Sin mirar atrás, corrió por toda la segunda planta del Cuartel General ANBU hasta llegar a las escaleras que conectaban con la planta baja, y con ella, su principal vía de escape._

_Naruto echó una mirada rápida a la puerta principal, la cual estaba entreabierta. Con un largo suspiro se disponía a comenzar a bajar los escalones, cuando una materialización a su espalda le hizo volverse._

—_¿Por qué llegas a estos extremos? —exigió saber Sasuke con la respiración entrecortada—. ¿Por qué estás tan empeñado en convertirte en un asesino? Muerte y sangre es lo único que verás si eliges esa vida._

—_Esa es una pregunta muy sencilla —dijo Naruto con indiferencia—: digamos que estoy harto de que me dejes atrás._

_El cuerpo de Sasuke se tensó por completo y su mente sufrió un colapso. ¿De qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Dejarle atrás… a él?_

—_Continuamente te están llamando para hacer misiones rango A —siguió diciendo Naruto—. Hay veces, en las que no vuelves a casa durante semanas, y cuando por fin lo haces, a los pocos días vuelven a convocarte para otra misión —los ojos cristalinos de Naruto parecían estar resquebrajados por dentro, y por primera vez Sasuke se preguntó si todo su cuerpo estaría igual de roto—. No tienes ni idea de lo que es vivir siempre con la incertidumbre de no saber si volverás pronto. De no saber si volverás con vida._

_No tienes ni idea. Por eso quiero que me comprendas._

—_Naruto, es mi trabajo —la voz de Sasuke se había tornado suave y amarga—. No hay nada que tú puedas hacer al respecto, y mucho menos coger y convertirte en AN…_

—_¡Pero es que yo me siento muy solo! —ya no podía retener la lágrimas. Rodaban por su rostro inflingiéndole daño como si fueran de ácido, como si todos los sentimientos que había guardado en su interior se hubiesen mezclado y convertido en una sustancia tóxica—. Me siento muy solo si tú no estás comigo, Sasuke. Ser débil, ser un asesino, vivir entre muerte y sangre… es un precio que estoy más que dispuesto a pagar si puedo ser capaz de estar a tu lado._

—_Por qué…_

_Compréndeme__._

—_Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke. Te necesito._

—_¿Quieres tirar por tierra tu apacible vida, por mí? —Sasuke miraba fijamente a Naruto, tratando de hallar la verdad en sus ojos húmedos. _

_La respuesta fue directa._

—_Yo no tengo vida, Sasuke. No, si no estoy a tu lado._

_Y las consecuencias, inmediatas._

_Antes de que a Sasuke le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Naruto ya estaba pisando en falso uno de los escalones de la escalera. Su caída fue inevitable. Nadie pudo pararla… excepto el suelo._

_El macabro ruido de los huesos de Naruto al chocar contra el duro material de los escalones se filtró como una canción envenenada en los oídos de Sasuke:_

_Pam…_

_Pam…_

_Pam…_

_-  
_

…

-

¿No estaba ese dibujo reflejando la realidad que existía entre él y Naruto?

Nuevamente, Sasuke sintió ganas de vomitar. Justo como aquella vez en la que lo perdió todo.

—Siento no haberte podido comprender antes —susurró al coger dos rotuladores fluorescentes que antes había infravalorado—. Lo siento, Naruto. Lo siento mucho. En realidad yo… siempre quise poder entenderte.

Despacio, agarró el retrato de la persona a la que había querido y comenzó a pintarlo con los dos fluorescentes. Cuando hubo terminado, lo introdujo dentro de un marco fotográfico que apoyó sobre su mesilla de noche.

Ahora, el dibujo a carboncillo del joven de amplia sonrisa y pelo revuelto ya no estaba envuelto por el enfermizo color gris del retrato. Ahora, con un deslumbrante cabello color amarillo fluorescente y unos brillantes ojos color azul neón… su esencia se mantenía intacta.

Tratando eternamente de llamar y captar la atención.

Intacta en el fluorescente.

-

-

**FIN **

**-**

**-**

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias por leer. La verdad es que no tengo mucho quedecir con respecto a este one-shot. Supongo que es algo especial en algunos sentidos.

Gracias nuevamente,

_Coelum_


End file.
